Burned Memories
by WolfBear4
Summary: A secret was let out, and with that secret became a murder. A hedgehog girl escapes death and now hides to keep herself safe. Find out who it is and what other secrets emerge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, people! This is my first story. I'll warn you readers that I'm not the best at words. I don't know what to say else soooo... on with the story!**

A human woman in a black suit, no older than forty, spoke into a camera. "It all started out with a flame. When a little girl turned out to be the only survivor in a deadly house fire. Her mother perished in the flames along with her brother and father," a picture of a house burned and chard showed up on screen. "Firemen are now at the scene to determine the source of the fire." The woman turned to a different camera, folding up the papers in her hands. "More on this story at eleven, now onto the weekend weather." The television flashed off.

A bald fat man, with a large orange mustache, scowled. He wore a red lab coat and round glasses that blocked off any sight of his eyes.

"Dammit!" He yelled, "I thought for sure that the Rose family was all trapped in that house!" Two robots in the corner of the lab coward in fear of being in the presence of the man. One was a red spherical robot named Orbot and the other was a yellow robot named Cubot.

"Dr. Eggman, don't be so rash!" Orbot started as the man turned his head, hearing his name. "Yeah! It wasn't a very good plan in the first place!" The yellow robot interrupted.

Eggman got red in the face as anger exploded within. "I want that girl found on way or another!" He yelled in a raspy voice as he slammed his fist on the lab table.

"But boss how do we find her?" Cubot said as he floated closer to the enraged man. Eggman smirked with a smile only an insane man would have.

"I don't care how long it takes," Eggman moved to the robots, but with every step he took they both moved slowly away from the egg shaped man. "You will find her and bring her to me." He gave a cackling laugh.

Orbot and Cubot both looked in worry at each other.

_**Ten years later...**_

"Hey! Andrew, wait up!" A female cream rabbit, by the name of Cream, yelled after a pink hedgehog named Andrew. The hedgehog stopped and turned around to the rabbit running towards him.

"I told you to call me Andy!" He smiled brightly and watched with his jade eyes, as Cream stopped to catch her breath. As she did, he lightly laughed. But it wasn't much of a boyish laugh...

Andy put his hand on her head. Cream gasped suddenly and moved away fast, combing her fur with her fingers.

"Don't touch my fur, it took me hours to get it like this!" she scolded, although it was humorous to Andy. Cream had wore her middle school uniform and high knee socks. It was funny that she couldn't really fit into the uniform because of her height.

Andy began to walk down the street and the little rabbit followed. Even though the two went to different schools, they still had to catch the same train. It wasn't a very far walk from Cream's house (where Andy also stayed) to the train station.

"Hey do you think that your mom would let me cook dinner tonight?" Andy put his hands in his pockets and stared at the blue sky. He then heard a snicker coming from the little rabbit. He cocked his down to where he heard the snicker. "What?!" Cream wiped a tear from her eye.

She tried to speak without laughing but that wasn't possible at the time. "No offense, but your cooking is terrible!" Andy gave her a death glare and scoffed.

"Well remind me never to ask again!" He said sarcastically as Cream smiled and giggled from his tone.

Andy smiled only slightly, as he did everyday.

**So that was the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and tell me how I did. I would really like to continue with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter... can anyone tell me how to post new chapters easier than I probably done? Anyway let the story continue!**

"Good morning delinquents," a white furred cat with baby blue eyes walked to a large desk. She was named Ms. Jewel. Ms. Jewel had always wore bright blue eye shadow and cherry red lipstick, which made her students and faculty cringe. On top of that, her clothes looked like they were from the 18th century. Not the best mix.

She took a bored breath of air and continued, "Today is a free day," the second year high school students cheered as the cat slammed a dictionary on the desk to quiet the Mobians. "Shut your traps! I don't want you ruff housing or I'll send you to the office! Is that clear?!" It was mean, but she got the point across.

Ms. Jewel left the classroom and a roar of talking and giggling erupted. Andy sat at the far corner in the back next to the wall of windows. He gazed out the clear glass, seeing animals that ran across the courtyard. He saw butterflies that had many different colors. They didn't have a care in the world. They didn't have secrets; did they?

"Hey!" Without any warning, a body fell onto Andy. He made a sound of distress and forced the body off of him. Upon feeling the weight off his arm, Andy looked up to see who it was. He froze, every muscle in his body wouldn't do what he wanted. It was Sonic.

He wore the same uniform as Andy as for every boy in the school. His quills were slicked back, the style for most Mobian boys.

"Sorry Pinkie, but you were in my way." It was his own way of saying, _You shouldn't be sitting there. _In Andy's mind he didn't want any trouble and saying something nasty back would do that exact thing. Instead he faced the window and ignored the blue hedgehog, who stared him down.

"Are you going to stand there and watch me or are you going to bother some other unfortunate soul?" Andy asked as he looked cockily into Sonic's emerald eyes. Sonic however didn't have a pleasant look on his face; he had fire in his eyes. He slammed his white gloved hand on Andy's desk, making Andy jump. The sound made the room go silent and look with interest of what was going on. Sonic scoffed as he lifted Andy from the by the collar of his shirt. He got really close to the pink hedgehog.

"You'll pay for that Pinkie." Sonic grinned showing his bright white teeth. Andy tried to keep his cool, but to no avail Andy had fear written in his eyes.

Sonic then pushed Andy away from his face, making him fall over some desks. Sonic laughed and the same went for the rest of the class.

_Great I'm a loner and the loser,_ Andy thought while pushing himself off the cold floor.

...

A house stood just outside of Station Square, in a good neighborhood; Cream and Andy talked over how their day been. It was in Andy's room where they sat on his bed. Andy had posters of places he wants to visit one day, scattered all over the ruby red walls.

"He was so shy, Andy! I even saw a slight blush!" Cream squealed with joy. Andy couldn't help from laugh at the little rabbit. Cream blushed as she told the story of how Cream's crush asked her out on Saturday. She said yes of course; his words were to meet at the entrance to the Emerald festival on Diamond St.

Andy went to his closet and pulled off his shirt; revealing his slender limbs and a cloth wrapped that wound around his breasts (or should I say her). She then took the cloth off and quickly slipped on a baggy t-shirt. She looked to the love struck rabbit and chuckled. "Ya know it's okay to call me, Amy when we are not in public." Cream smiled and nodded; she went on with talking about her day.

All the while Amy sat on her bed thinking how fun it would be to be free. To be free of her boy character and live like a normal girl. She wanted to wear girly outfits and put on makeup; she wanted to go on dates. The look of sorrow filled Amy's face. Cream was quick to notice and stopped her blabbering. She knew how hard it was for Amy.

A light bulb popped into her head and grabbed her phone. It was a simple phone that when you slide it to the right, it gave you a full keyboard. She typed something quickly. Amy didn't notice, or she was already tucking herself into the warm grey covers.

**So there it is folks my second chapter. I hope that gave a little more information. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is short due to school, sports and tests :P ooh well let's see how it goes...**

"Amy..." she only heard the motherly voice, "Amy, come on honey, wake up!" She didn't see her. It was dark.

A flash of bright blue, like someone who flipped on a light switch. Amy shielded her eyes from the light. But soon saw flowers; flowers that covered the emerald blades of grass.

"Yahoo! Over here!"

_That voice again. I know that voice..._

Amy twisted and turned while looking for the body of this voice. She glanced at a white hedgehog, who wore a blue farm dress. Her quills flowed as the wind full of petals ran through them. Her eyes widened.

"Mom?" what she had said was barely audible; it was taken by the wind. Amy looked younger; she was dressed in a mint green sundress. She looked down to see her bare feet. The grass tickled her.

The older woman laughed at the younger hedgehog.

_Mom... I've missed you!_

The little pink hedgehog ran to her mother's open arms. Amy embraced her mother's legs and began to cry.

"Hey," her mother soothed, "Why are you crying so much?" Amy lifted her head to face her mother. Tears rolled down her pink face from her sparkling jeweled eyes.

"I lost you!" she cried. The woman laughed.

"But I was only here for ten minutes!" Her daughter wiped a loose tear from her eye.

_Silence._

"Mother?" Amy asked. The white hedgehog hummed a 'yes.'

"Please sing me that song." A warm smile spread across her mother's face and began to sing.

As the song finished, all Amy heard was silence. It was silence for way too long. She pulled away from her mother and saw scarlet flames that surrounded her mother. Half her face was burnt and half was skeletal. A dry tear ran down her chard face. Amy screamed and pulled away from her now half dead mother.

"Run! Amy and never look back!" Her once beautiful mother now burnt and falling apart.

"Mom, no!" screamed Amy as she sat up in her lone bed. Light pored from the windows and faint birds sang.

_Morning..._

Amy sighed and placed her gloved hand on her forehead; then wiping the beads of sweat off. She turned and looked at the time.

_6:28 AM _

She hung her legs over the bed. Dried tears stained her face of red.

**Until next time :3**


End file.
